


At First Sight

by LaughingFreak



Category: Hyde (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Old Work.

Her eyes reminded him of all his dreams that he wanted to come true. Everytime he gazed into those beautiful eyes of her's he would see all his dreams come true, no matter how lost he felt they were.  
  
Her eyes foretold the future. They told of the happiness that was to come and to always see the good. They told of the wonderful marriage that would be between them. They told of the beautiful child that would become a part of that happiness that would surround them.  
  
Her eyes, with each glance he stole, filled him with adoration to such heights and magnitude he couldn't help but feel proud. The love he sees in her eyes, filled with such deep passion, were only for him and he knew that he would adore her for the rest of his life, with everything he got.  
  
Her eyes held such patience for him, even in the hardest of trials that they've had. Times he wasn't open and kept so much to himself, she'd patiently wait for him to speak about it and not pry it out of him, all the while holding him and pressing tender kisses to his cheek. Her patience was what helped him open up and be the man that she deserved.  
  
Her eyes told of their love. This love that bloomed from a respectful little bud into this gorgeous blossom of the purest and most sincere of love that has ever been felt by the two was them, their whole being. Compassion filled them and overflowed into what they did for themselves, each other, and their child.  
  
Her eyes gave away everything...  
  
The thoughts.  
  
The emotions.  
  
Their world.  
  
And as they sat there under the night sky, the stars and moon overcast, with Hideto's arms holding his wife against his chest, they watched their child catch the fireflies. The two laced their fingers together as the memories of each and every moment passed through their minds. A contented sigh breathed passed her lips as she felt a kiss press onto her head, her husband's arms wrapping more securely around her. Giggles sounded as their child ran around catching and releasing the fireflies. She smiled fondly, tilting her head back onto her Hideto's shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Megumi," he whispered gently, bringing her knuckle up to his lips and kissing them, each and every one.  
  
She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes, lips becoming a smile that made his heart melt. Pulling him into a tender kiss that was chaste, but ever so fulfilling, she answered just as quietly. "I love you, too, Hideto."  
  
This was their love at first sight.


End file.
